


Bothersome, but Loved

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hiding an injury, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Whump, infected wound, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Felix insists he's fine when Linhardt comes to check on him after the skirmish. And he is. The injury he sustained was small, something he could take care of himself. No reason to have Linhardt deal with more blood than he has to.Or at least. That was the plan.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Bothersome, but Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic down for bad things happen bingo! This time Felihardt, hiding an injury, requested by my lovely Jaders. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Felix had told him everything was fine, bruises and scrapes, nothing more… Linhardt believed him. He had never had a reason not to believe the man, Felix was never the type to under exaggerate or dismiss injuries that could jeopardize his ability to fight. So he went on with life, far too exhausted and more than a little jaded by this damned war to give it much more thought.

So when Annette came running to him telling him that Felix had collapsed a few days later… he was worried, yes, but he assumed it was due to exhaustion, as was common if Felix decided to train instead of facing his problems. He figured he would just go heal up any cuts or scrapes, carry Felix back to his quarters and make him get some rest. Only… Annette didn't take him to the training hall, where he assumed Felix would be, leading him instead to the dining hall where he found Lysithea and Dorothea knelt down beside a heap of furlined garments, messy navy hair, and muddied knee high boots. 

"Lin! Oh thank goodness…" Dorothea started as she looked up, worry on her face. 

"What seems-" He was cut off with a yawn, humming as he tried to shake off the wave of tiredness that clung to him. "to be the problem?"

"This is no time for your nonchalant attitude, Linhardt!" Lysithea snapped. 

"Well, excuse me for being a little tired. I have not slept in two days." Linhardt said simply, though the sarcasm was evident. "And your snapping is holding us up more than I am, I already asked what happened."

"Felix hasn't been acting like himself today… but then he came in to get lunch and he just… went down." Dorothea explained, brushing some of Felix's hair from his face. "He's burning up, but I'm no healer and I certainly can't lift him. So I sent Annette to get you."

"And what makes you think I can carry him?"

"Lin, I've seen you carry Hubie… and Ferdie… You can carry Felix."

Linhardt sighed. "How bothersome..." Despite how annoyed he sounded, he wasted no time shooing the women away and crouching down to hoist Felix up into his arms. 

"Do you need us to help with-"

"No. I can handle it. You would just be in the way." Linhardt stood up, making sure not to jostle Felix too much. It took some effort since Felix wasn't exactly light, but he managed and headed out toward his own room since that didn't require him to traverse the stairs. 

Despite his unwillingness to put forth more effort into this, he walked rather briskly into his room and laid Felix down on the bed. He didn’t like how warm the other man felt, carefully but quickly stripping away layers of clothing to try and get Felix cooled off. He was only about half paying attention to what he was doing, trying to organize things that he might need to tend to this and find the problem… when something caught his eye. Felix's shirt, now half inside out and crumpled on the floor, had a suspicious stain on it. If this were Caspar, he might assume something was spilled on it… but Felix was nowhere near as clumsy. And this was on the inside. On the back. His stomach started to twist on itself, his eyes slowly moving back to the man upon his bed, conflicted on if he should look or not… but if it was what he thought it was, then that would explain the problem. With a deep inhale, he walked back to the bed, gently rolling Felix onto his side. To his dismay, it seemed he was right. Across the back of Felix's shoulder was a cut. It wasn't very… dramatic, nothing like you would get from a sword or an axe, probably more like a glancing blow from a dagger judging by the length and depth. It wasn't life threatening or even a major injury… 

Unless you let it get infected.

A long, annoyed sigh slipped out as Linhardt tried his best to push down the wave of nausea that washed over him, moving quickly to the door and yelling loudly for either Marianne or Mercedes. He wasn't sure if they heard him or not, or if anyone that could go get them had, but he didn't have the time to waste finding out. He returned quickly to Felix's side to begin working, praying to the Goddess (or whatever deity actually cared to listen) that he had managed to get to this in time.

\---

Felix groaned as he slowly came back into consciousness. He felt like he had been run over by a carriage, kicked by every horse pulling it, and drug behind it for several yards. He tried to sit up, trying to figure out where he was and what was going on, but quickly came to regret that decision. "Fuck me…"

"Not now… wouldn't be much fun for either of us."

Felix laid back again and turned his head toward the source of the voice. "Linhardt…?"

"Don't act so surprised. You're in my room after all." Linhardt got up from the chair he was in and walked over to the desk. "I'm sure you are feeling quite sore, but you're alive at least."

"What the hell happened…"

"Septic shock. From an infected wound." Linhardt turned then to face Felix, a concoction in his hand and a scowl on his face. "Scrapes and bruises, hm?"

Felix sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Just what were you thinking exactly?" Linhardt moved across the room to the bed, sitting the concoction and the table near the bed. As soon as his hand was empty, he folded his arms over his chest. "Or were you not thinking at all? This sort of reckless behavior would not surprise me from Caspar, but you? I expected better."

"Look. It was a small cut. I was going to tend to it myself."

"And how  _ splendidly  _ that worked out. Was this some sort of attempt to show how strong you are? If that is what cause this stubbornness then I-"

"I did it because of you."

Linhardt stopped, both annoyed at having been interrupted and intrigued by the answer. "Because of me?"

"Yes." Felix answered with a huff. When Linhardt didn't answer, he glanced over, only to grumble about the look on Linhardt's face. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Perhaps. I don't see any reason-"

"The blood! I- ugh." Felix looked away again, scowling at the ceiling once more. "Look. You deal with enough blood for someone who gets sick just think about it. Especially the past few battles. I figured I could handle this one little cut."

"So. You attempted to handle the injury yourself, but due to its position on your back you found that it was harder to tend than you thought but you stubbornly refused to go get help, and then collapsed in the dining hall from a full body infection to spend the next almost thirty hours unconscious in my bed… because you didn't want to make me uncomfortable? Do I have this right?"

"Hmph…"

"Well that's awfully sweet of you, Felix, but thanks to your little stunt, I haven't gotten more than a day's worth of sleep over the past few days…" Linhardt sighed softly, unfolding his arms and grabbing to concoction once more. "No matter. What's done is done I suppose… however, I demand you nap with me as recompense."

Felix raised an eyebrow. Sure, now he felt bad, the one person he actually gave a damned enough to try and be nice to, he had ended up fucking over in the end… but now Linhardt wanted nap with him? "Uuh…"

"No, no uh. You have no say in this matter. Not like you could run if you wanted to." Slowly, Linhardt helped him sit up just enough to be able to drink the concoction, then gently moved him a little closer to the wall. He didn't require much room, but he would rather not risk falling off the bed. That would be unpleasant. 

It took him a little longer still to come lay down, going to organize things on his desk, deciding it was too warm for his shirt and taking it off, moving Felix's clothes to the top of his dresser… then, finally, he came to lay down beside Felix. He cuddled up to him, as gently as he could to not make it hurt, heaving a content sigh as he got comfortable.

Felix was blushing and keeping his eyed on the ceiling. Hopefully, Linhardt would just go to sleep and not notice… if he noticed, then he was going to ask too many questions…

"Oh. Felix?"

"What?? Go to sleep already." Felix snapped, looking down at him with a huff.

"Already-" Linhardt had to stifle a yawn, humming softly before he managed to continue, "already on my way out… but before I go…" He leaned up and gave Felix a soft, short kiss. "Thank you for trying. Regardless of the resulting mess, it  _ was _ sweet of you."

Felix sputtered a bit, blushing all the way up to his ears. "The hell??"

"Oh please. As if I wouldn't notice…" Linhardt sighed again, opening his mouth to explain only to yawn again. "Look… we can talk about this later. I'm going to sleep. If the pain becomes too much you can…" he trailed off with another yawn, nuzzling lightly into Felix, "...wake me up…"

Felix watched as Linhardt fall asleep next to him, the last of his offer having barely made it out.  _ Damn him…  _ He though with a huff, slowly moving and adjusting until he was laying on his side. The goal was to get away from the other man a little, so he could clear his head… but the movement only caused Linhardt to shift closer to him, hiding his face in his chest. And here Felix thought he couldn't blush anymore. With a defeated sigh, he just put his arm around Linhardt (a little awkwardly at first mind you, and slow because he was so sore, but he did!). 

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, just holding Linhardt and staring into the void, but finally sleep decided to take him once more. It was different, falling asleep next to someone like this… but he found himself unable to truly complain. He just hoped that when he woke up that Linhardt would still be there and this wasn't just some sort of vivid fever dream… and if he was still there? Felix smirked as he drifted off, drawing Linhardt just a little closer to his chest despite the pain. 

If he was...

Felix was going to get him back for that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats three down! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come hang out with me on twitter, @Silverdriftxiii


End file.
